Llego el momento
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Un futuro alternativo de Ben 10, Kevin se volvio malo, Gwen se convirtio en la preidenta del mundo pero sola, ella se propuso volver a estar con el, con el paso del tiempo lo va recuperando pero todo viene con una sorpresa...


Tenía que hacer algo, no podía seguir así, necesitaba alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías y sus tristezas, no importa que tan importante fuera en el mundo, no importa cuánto poder tuviera, si no estaba el a su lado, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus chistes sin sentido, sus estúpidas bromas, necesitaba sus besos, necesitaba poder sentirlo a él a su lado, sabiendo que la estaba cuidando, esto no se podía quedar así, tenía que hacer algo, algo para que el volviera, era una promesa que se había hecho durante años, y que esta vez estaba decidida a cumplir, se secó las pocas lagrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas se puso pie mientras miraba la hermosa luna que hacia reflejada en el lago, ese lago le traía maravillosos recuerdos, que esperaba que se repitieran, él viento movía su larga cabellera "Regresaras a mi Kevin, aunque sea lo último que haga" Dijo ella, ya no podía llorar más las lágrimas se habían ido, había llorado mucho ya, basta de eso ahora solo era momento de sonreír, pero primero tenía que recuperar la razón de su felicidad. De regreso a su gran casa, se sentía tan vacía solo estaba ella y una empleada de servicio la cual había sido su mejor amiga por años, ya que Julie se había ido con Ben, Emily se había convertido en una exitosa pianista, Cooper se había casado con una chica normal, de que servía ser actualmente la presidenta del mundo si no tenía nadie a su lado, no había nadie que estuviera con ella, subió a su habitación y entro en su computadora la cual tenía acceso a la base de datos de los plomeros, busco su nombre y todos sus expedientes, robos, traficante de armas, asesinatos, secuestros, entre muchos más, "Kevin Levin, había sido visto por última vez en el pequeño planeta Virac mientras trataba de vender una gran cantidad de armas alienígenas nivel doce, pero fue detenido por unos plomeros, cuando era trasladado a una cárcel escapo, pero a los pocos días lo volvieron a encontrar, actualmente se encuentra recluido en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de los plomeros, de la cual ha intentado escapar varias veces pero no ha salido victorioso" Leyó en un párrafo de las últimas noticias que salían con su nombre, ahora tenía su ubicación, pero se preguntaba si seguía siendo aquel monstruo mutado de diez alienígenas, o si había recuperado su forma humana, ya era tarde como para salir, debía esperar el siguiente día, se acostó en su cama mientras intentaba dormir, algo que parecía imposible. Llego el siguiente día, cancelo todas las reuniones, todas las conferencias de prensa, lo cancelo todo, pidió que le alistaran una nave para salir del planeta, cuando ya todo estaba listo ella subió a la nave y partió, por la ventana se podía ver el planeta, unas lágrimas cayeron en sus mejillas, seria esto lo correcto, realmente debía ayudarlo, como saber si la rechazaría, estas eran preguntas que solo Kevin Levin podía contestar, la nave se estaciono y cuando fue el momento ella bajo de la nave, fue conducida a un cuarto que era separado por vidrio, de un lado no había nada, del otro una mesa con una silla con dos guardias

"Señorita Tennyson"

"Si" Contesto ella

"Está segura que lo quiere ver, es un peligro" Dijo el comandante

"Estoy segura, además de que sé que no me hará daño, y se me defender" Dijo ella "Espere, como es el"

"A qué se refiere" Dijo el comandante

"A como es físicamente" Dijo ella

"Es como un humano, pero es muy poderoso, no nos explicamos como lo hace, tiene muchos poderes" Dijo el comandante

"De acuerdo, gracias" Dijo Gwen, el comandante se fue, y ella se sentó en la silla, espero varios segundos, sintió que se acercaban unos pasos, se hacían más intensos, se paró de la silla, mientras esperaba el momento, hay estaba él, un humano ojos negros, cabello negro igual de corto que hace diez años, sorprendentemente no había cambiado en nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él tenía celdas de energía en sus manos, y estaba agarrado por dos guardias, se paró en medio de la sala, los guardias se retiraron

"Quien eres" Dijo Kevin fríamente

"No me recuerdas" Dijo ella, él se la quedo viendo por unos segundos

"Y eso importa, no me importa quien seas, vete no quiero nada de nadie, no me importa lo que puedas ofrecerme, no lo quiero" Dijo él

"Soy yo… soy Gwen Tennyson"

"Que… Gwen Tennyson, que quieres" Dijo él

"Como que, que quiero, es que no me recuerdas" Dijo ella

"Te recuerdo perfectamente, que quieres de mí, que haces aquí" Dijo Kevin, ella empezó a llorar

"No lo puedo creer, paso diez años llorando por ti, pensando donde estarías, te encuentro estoy frente a ti y es como si no te importara, en que te convertiste, porque actúas así" Dijo ella, Kevin camino unos pasos al frente hasta estar cerca del vidrio

"Nadie te pidió que vinieras, nadie te pidió que lloraras, te di la oportunidad que vivieras tu vida, me fui del planeta para no lastimarte" Dijo Kevin

"No esperaba esto de ti, pensé que te haría feliz verme, ya veo que me equivoque, y no importa lo que tenga que hacer, o si tenga que arriesgar mi puesto como presidenta del mundo para sacarte de aquí, pero tu volverás a ser el Kevin de antes, tú no eres esto" Dijo Gwen

"Para mí no existe la felicidad, no merezco nada, vete y no vuelvas, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo Kevin, él se dio la vuelta y caminaba a la puerta

"Espera" Él se detuvo "No me importa lo que digas, pase lo que pase te sacare de aquí, y volverás a ser el Kevin de antes… te amo" Dijo ella, él solo siguió caminando, le abrieron la puerta y los guardias lo volvieron a dirigir a su celda

"Quien te buscaba" Dijo Tailer, su compañero de celda

"No tiene importancia" Dijo Kevin, él se acostó en su cama, aun tenia las celdas de energía, siempre las tenia

"Aquí no dan visitas, y si las dieron debe ser de alguien importante" Dijo Tailer

"Es muy importante, es la presidenta del mundo" Dijo Kevin

"La presidenta del mundo, he escuchado de ella, que quería con tígo" Dijo Tailer

"No quiero hablar de eso" Dijo Kevin

"Vamos, que quiere ella con tígo" Insistió Tailer, Kevin se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza baja

"Gwen Tennyson, ella… fue una persona muy especial, a la que quise mucho" Dijo Kevin, Tailer se sentó junto a el

"Fue tu novia" Dijo Tailer

"Fue mi primera novia, estuvimos juntos por mucho tiempo, pero luego yo me convertí en un monstruo, me fui del planeta para no lastimarla, pasaron los años y ella se convirtió en la presidenta del mundo, y yo sigo siendo un monstruo" Dijo Kevin

"No sabía eso, nunca lo imagine" Dijo Tailer

"Aunque no lo creas, yo alguna vez fui feliz, tuve una vida, tuve un mejor amigo, una madre, hasta una novia, ahora no soy nada, no tengo a nadie" Dijo Kevin

"Kevin, debes darte una oportunidad, acéptalo la amas" Dijo Tailer

"No importa si la amo o no, ya no importa nada" Dijo Kevin, él se acostó en la cama

* * *

**Hey hola, este es el primer capitulo de mi super larga historia, ya tengo listos los proximos ocho capitulos, porfavor sigue leyendo y dejame tu opinion, gracias **


End file.
